No Sad Endings Today
by FullmetalNinja25
Summary: In an alternate ending of Episode 4, after defeating the Witherstorm Jesse appears to make the ultimate sacrifice to save his best friend. *Minecraft Season 1 Spoilers (Obviously)*


(OOC: I recently got around to playing Minecraft: Story Mode and I really like it! Great Characters, Voice Acting, Writing and the pixel perfect Minecraft look just all really sucked me in. So much so it's inspired me to write a Fanfic, I hope you all enjoy it and as usual Reviews are welcome!)

*WARNING: Spoilers for Minecraft Story Mode Season 1*

No Sad Endings Today

A Minecraft: Story Mode Fanfiction

Rated: T for Mild Language and Violence

Plot Summary: In an alternate ending of Episode 4, after defeating the Witherstorm Jesse appears to make the ultimate sacrifice to save his best friend.

Pairing(s): This is going to be a Friendship fic but there will be some implied Jesse/Petra

 **Inside The Witherstorm**

It was like it happened in slow motion, after freeing Rueben from one of the Witherstorm's heads Jesse could only watch helplessly as Reuben plummeted from his view despite his attempt to catch the pig.

"REUBEN! NOOOOOOO!" Jesse screamed before letting out a yell that could only be described as a Warrior's cry before dealing the Command Block the final blow with his enchanted diamond sword. Once he was free of the dying Witherstorm's grip Jesse dove after Reuben, hoping to catch him before it was too late. Thanks to the weight of the armor Jesse's descent was fast and allowed him to catch up to his pig. As Jesse wrapped his arms protectively around Reuben and held him close the island and water beneath the Witherstorm quickly came into view and the last thing Jesse heard before the splash and everything going dark was Reuben squealing something that sounded like his name.

 **Outside The Witherstorm**

Petra, Axel, Olivia and Lukas could only watch from ground level helplessly as they waited for Jesse's victory...or the end of the world. After a few moments of silence, Axel stomped the ground and let out a loud grunt of frustration before walking towards where the Witherstorm was hovering above them.

"I can't take it anymore! Jesse could be in trouble I'm going up there!" Axel snapped, both from impatience and worry for his best friend.

"And just how exactly are you going to do that?" Lukas asked.

"I'll jump really high!" Axel yelled back, though he was mostly trying to convince himself he could do it. Just then there was an explosion and shortly thereafter the Witherstorm turned completely black and started to break apart into chunks that fell into the water.

"Jesse did it!" Olivia shouted happily. Petra then rolled up her sleeve to check her arm and sure enough her Wither sickness was gone.

"Guys my Wither sickness is gone!" Petra said, showing off her arm.

"I'm so happy for you Petra." Olivia said with a smile, just then she saw something fall from the sky not related to the Witherstorm and land in the large body of water not far from where they were standing with a huge splash.

"Was that a part of the Witherstorm?" Lukas asked.

"I don't think so..." Olivia said, just then she noticed bubbles surfacing from where the object fell and moments later Reuben surfaced and started frantically squealing as he swam towards land.

"Reuben you're okay! Where's Jesse?!" Olivia asked the pig and Reuben desperately gestured towards the water once he reached land.

"He's in the water?! Then why hasn't he come up?!" Axel demanded.

Just then Petra suddenly ran towards the shore edge and did a swan dive into the body of water. Underwater, as chunks of the Witherstorm fell around her the redhead desperately searched for any sign of Jesse until she saw him at the bottom of the water unconscious, one of the Witherstorm's tentacles and his new armor weighing him down his enchanted diamond sword still in his grasp. Petra swam frantically towards Jesse before using every ounce of strength in her body to move the tentacle, she then tried to pick Jesse up but his armor was too heavy so she took it off him leaving him in his regular clothes and the armor Ivor gave him at the bottom. Once Jesse was in her grasp Petra swam as fast as she could back towards the surface, feeling her lungs burning as she was running out of air. As she was about to break the surface or pass out from the lack of oxygen suddenly Axel's large arms reached down into the water and grabbed her by the hand. Axel lifted Petra up out of the water while she held onto Jesse tightly with her other arm. Axel set Petra gently down nearby as the redhead gently set Jesse down by her side and coughed and gasped desperately for air and everyone else rushed over.

"Jesse are you okay?!" Olivia asked as she kneeled down by her best friend the others following suit, but there was no answer. Jesse was completely still, he wasn't breathing and there was no sign of life. Just then Petra after gaining her breath extended her arm to Olivia as if to tell her to back off before doing the same to the others.

"Everyone give me some room!" Petra demanded as she kneeled down by Jesse's side. Petra then placed both of her hands over Jesse's chest and started performing chest compressions while counting how many she did in her head. "Come on Jesse breathe..." Petra whispered desperately as nothing seemed to be happening. Realizing she had no choice but to do the other thing, Petra stopped the chest compressions before clearing Jesse's passageway and doing mouth to mouth desperately trying to breathe fresh air into Jesse's lungs. But even then, nothing seemed to be working. "Jesse please..." Petra said, this time a bit louder and with a noticable crack in her voice which seemed to indicate she was trying not to cry but failing.

"Jesse no...this can't be happening..." Olivia said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Jesse please get up..." Axel said desperately.

"You saved the world Jesse...but the world still needs YOU." Lukas said, unable to contain his own tears.

After 5 more minutes of trying with no result Petra let one last desperate breath into Jesse's mouth before collapsing on top of his chest, exhausted and crying. "Damn it Jesse...this isn't how your story was supposed to end!" She shouted through her tears. "You're supposed to become a big hero, get married one day and have lots of kids and stuff not die like this!"

Reuben looked towards the ground sadly before getting an idea jumping up and landing on Petra's back which slammed her fist into Jesse's stomach. The results were instantaneous, Jesse suddenly sat up gasping and started coughing up buckets of water as he desperately tried to catch his breath. As Jesse's blurry vision started to clear and he saw all of his friends kneeling by him all with tears in their eyes and Petra holding onto him he cracked a sheepish smile.

"Hey guys..." He managed to get out before suddenly all 4 of his friends enveloped him in a group hug with Petra still being the closest to him.

"Jesse! Thank the maker you're okay!" Olivia said, now crying tears of happiness and relief.

"You scared the crap out of us!" Axel said, also crying from happiness that Jesse was going to be okay.

"I'm sorry I scared you guys." Jesse said apologetically as he did his best to return the group hug. Jesse then smiled as Reuben snuck inside of the group hug so that he could be close to Jesse. "Hey buddy." Jesse said as he reached over to pat the pig on the head, earning a happy oink in return. After a short while everyone let Jesse go, well almost everyone Petra still clung to him like he'd disappear if she let go.

"You stupid jerk!" Petra shouted through her tears as she held onto Jesse tightly and buried her face into his chest. "I thought you had died!"

Blushing slightly, Jesse returned the hug. "I'm sorry Petra, really really sorry." As the two hugged Jesse noticed both Axel and Olivia were watching them with knowing smiles while Lukas was looking away. Possible jealousy? Jesse couldn't tell for sure.

Eventually Petra finally let go but kept Jesse at arm's length as she used the sleeve she used previously to hide her Wither sickness to wipe her tears.

After a few moments of silence Jesse spoke again. "Thank you." He said sincerely.

"For what?" Petra asked, slightly confused.

"For saving my life." Jesse said with a smile that made Petra blush a little herself.

Trying to compose herself, Petra smiled back. "Of course...you're my best friend Jesse and I'd do anything for you." She said sincerely.

"Oh would you two just kiss already?!" Axel said from out of nowhere.

The End

(A/N: I hope you all liked this Fic! I'm considering doing a FanFiction where I re-tell the rest of Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 where Reuben is alive, if you'd like to see that let me know in the Reviews! And even if you don't leave a Review anyway and let me know what you thought!)

Minecraft is (c) 2010-2017 by Marcus "Notch" Peerson and Mojang

Minecraft Story Mode is (c) 2015-2017 by Mojang and Telltale Games


End file.
